Light that Breaks Darkness
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: The sequel to my prequel. The birth of Toboe!
1. Light the Breaks Darkness

_**I know this wasn't the point where I was originally planning to start the second part of my prequel but this is was came to me. Hopefully it proves to be interesting. Here goes! WARNING: Contains spoilers**_

Light that Breaks Darkness

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke heard a yell around him. He'd been slowly releasing the bonds when he began to listen to the noise around him. The only things he could tell as he wasn't among Root anymore. He hadn't expected to hear the voice of a kunoichi. Though he knew her voice well now. She was the only one willing enough to deal with cleaning up the mess he'd been left I. She had plainly told him before she didn't treat people. The reply she'd gotten from Sasuke only left him feeling a tear fall. She hadn't explained.

In time she had her own stories to tell, but only when it was only her close to Sasuke. He still didn't understand her reasons for placing herself near him continuously.

An ANBU member begins to make the trip towards Tsunade. She had woke after Danzo's death. Her order had been to hold the Uchiha. Sasuke had not challenged them thus far. And currently the kunoichi that had pleaded for Sasuke's life to be spared was in labor early.

Sasuke continues to loosen the bonds. H cloud hear screaming. The noise told him something was happening. While everyone was busy with whatever crisis was at hand for them Sasuke's mind now focused on the noise. What could be going on? Sasuke begins to try anything he can to be rid of the blindfold. After a while or working at it a pair of onyx eyes focus in the dim light.

An ANBU appears holding what looks like a doll. Several ANBU discuss how to tell the limp child's mother he hadn't took a breath. Someone places the child against a table. Closed eyes are almost hidden by raven hair. The pair trying to confirm the child's death are a bit shocked as Sasuke's hand reaches through the bars of the cell. "When did he..." "It doesn't matter, we owe Hana the body of her child." As the ANBU begin to open the cell they hear something from the cell. Onyx eyes narrow as the sound continues. The wrapped bundle is held by the rogue Uchiha. Sasuke looks at the bundle against him. "Itachi?" The whisper goes unnoticed as the ANBU member realize the newborn is the noise they hear. Sasuke stares at the ANBU squad as they begin to prepare their assault for the infant.

Sasuke looks at them, "I will give it back to it's mother only." The ANBU squad stops unsure of how to answer. They are silent as Tsunade appears. "Lady Hokage." Tsunade looks at Sasuke. "You plan to harm that child?" Sasuke holds the newborn against him. Onyx eyes seem to focus focus back even though the newborn's eyes can't possibly focus yet. "I said I would give him to his mother. It's your choice on if he lives or dies now." Tsunade looks at Sasuke, "if I take you to the infant's mother then you'll give her the infant. After that you'll go back into the cell." Sasuke looks at Tsunade through narrowed eyes. "I will let the child's mother decide that."

Tsunade allows Sasuke to step forward. The Uchiha doesn't appear to be looking at anyone but the infant. There's a sigh of relief when the infant is placed in Hana's arms. Sasuke watches slightly as Hana holds her son. "Toboe...Inuzuka Toboe." Someone pulls Sasuke away. "Let him stay. He owes me an explanation. You told me he was dead." Sasuke looks at Hana; the kunoichi notices the small faded marks around Sasuke's eyes. "You weren't born with those eyes. The became yours later." Sasuke watches the infant in Hana's arms. "They once belonged to Itachi." The Uchiha's hand ends up against the child. Hana closes her eyes briefly. "To explain to you would be pointless. All I care to share is the jutsu started his heart. It was his choice to breathe. And I am not his savior," Hana nods. "But something tells you the whole story." Sasuke looks at the infant and then to Hana. "Your reaction to my brother's name. A voice I can't explain." Sasuke leans closer to Hana and the child, "welcome to this hell Uchiha Toboe." Hana's eyes widen as Sasuke is pulled away from her and her son.


	2. ANBU Watch

ANBU Watch

By: Silverwolf

Candles burned, Sasuke wasn't allowed from the sight of the ANBU. Currently it was well past time to call it a night and yet the Uchiha had books, scrolls, and notes everywhere. They all were concerning the same concept. Though none of the concepts had been proven. Sasuke as pouring his energy into answers to a question half of the books and scrolls could not even keep the concept together. Certain reasons caused certain problems that was about all the material agreed upon. "Why is it so hard to find out why it happens?"

Sasuke here's someone speak. ""Because most of the stronger clans die before it matters to someone." Sasuke hears Hana speak. "He awake?" Hana smirks, "he was. He's asleep now." Sasuke nods. "What are you searching for?" Sasuke shrugs, "answers as to why the more battle prone clans become ill and die. Or suffer somehow." Hana hods lightly, "You should sleep."  
Hana watches him shrug. As his eyes almost close Hana sighs. "Go to bed Sasuke." The Uchiha glances at Hana. "I'm going to finish this." Hana's voice becomes a low growl. "What happened is done. I know the whole story of the Uchiha's eyes." Sasuke tilts his head. Hana smiles, "Confused as to how I know?" Sasuke shakes his head, "curious as to how long you had." Hana sighs and glances away. "Two months." Sasuke nods silently. Hana ruffles Sasuke's hair. "Go to sleep. It's late at night." Sasuke tilts his head. "What tells you that?" Hana takes Sasuke to a window and points. "The moon tells me that." "Konoha shinobi don't learn that." Hana smirks sorrowfully, "no an Akatsuki shinobi taught me that." Hana hears a cry. Sasuke moves faster that she does. She watches the Uchiha with her son. Sasuke gives Hana the baby after a bit. "I'm not even sure what he wants." Hana smirks, "he howls because he can sometimes, at least I think so. Because he was just fed..." Sasuke looks at her. "Well I know nothing." Hana places Toboe back in the Uchiha's arms. "But he way you went to get him tells me you're willing to learn." Hana watches the pair together. Her eyes look back towards the moon. "I know it's not much of a future for him. I managed to keep him alive. I'm not the reason he stays. Our son saved him."

She watches as Sasuke places Toboe against him. Hana's eyes go the the corner of the room. A cot sits there. Par of Hana was bothered by the fact Sasuke was pretty much forced to remain in front of ANBU eyes. She couldn't really blame him for staying awake for so long.

The Uchiha takes a seat along the cot with Toboe still in his arms. Born two months early he was very small. A slight smirk is seen upon the Uchiha's features. Hana sits listening to the sound of crickets. Watching closely Hana realizes Sasuke is asleep with her son. She smirks slightly as she lifts Toboe. Swiftly a par of onyx eyes open. Hana notices the crimson displayed along them. "It's just me." Sasuke's eyes close leaving Hana with her son. "Toboe, I think you have one hell of a protector."


	3. Defense

Defense

By: Silverwolf

Naruto and Sakura rush in. they had heard Sasuke was home. The pair race to where they heard Sasuke was. The find the Uchiha perched upon a table with a wiggling baby. "What the..." Hana sits watching her son and Sasuke a bit. "You really don't mind him, do you?" Sasuke shakes his head. The pair bombard the Uchiha with questions. Sasuke growls low and moves away. Toboe squeals as Sasuke stands closer to Hana. The kunoichi looks at Naruto and Sakura. "Toboe says you're too loud. He was asleep."

Sakura looks at Hana, "you sure that's safe?" Hana looks towards Sasuke, "why wouldn't it be?" The pair grow silent unsure it they should state Sasuke's crimes in front of him. Sasuke watches Toboe wiggle a bit. "What did you want anyway?" "To see you." "Well now you have." Sasuke steps away. Hana snickers and follows lightly. "He has moments were he acts like you," Hana whispers.

Sasuke stands just outside the building on a balcony. Hana stands with the Uchiha. Sasuke gives up a jacket to Hana. She wraps Toboe in it. "I haven't seen you eat today." Sasuke shrugs, "this morning I ate. I'm not really hungry." Hana shakes her head. "That's because you haven't eaten most of the day." Sasuke shrugs. Hana looks at the raven male. She notices his eyes are closed to the wind. Hana shivers lightly until she feels a coat around her. Kiba stands next to her. "How can you stand to be near him?" Hana's tilts her head. "What do you mean brother?" Kiba sighs. "He's a criminal Hana. Even if we of Konoha aren't going to give him a trial." Hana sighs. "It was we of Konoha that drove him to the influences that became the driving force of his crimes. So I don't see how we have the right to judge him when we set his crimes into motion." Kiba sighs. "How did his reunion with his former team go?" Hana shakes her head. "That well then?" The kunoichi sighs, "I don't believe he has interest in anything for now. After all he is still technically a prisoner of Konoha."

Kiba nods. There wasn't a way he could forget that. Sasuke was still pretty much their prisoner. Hana watches as Sasuke leaps from the balcony. She and Kiba follow. The Uchiha stops in from of a fire. Hana covers Toboe. Kiba pulls pulls his shirt over his face some. His sister follows his example. Sasuke only narrows his eyes and watches the flames.

Hana knew the ANBU spent more time around the fire than inside. After all they only answered to the Hokage. "It stinks." Sasuke seems to not do anything but watch the flames. The ANBU leave the Uchiha to his thoughts. In the fire's light, dressed in the dark clothing of an ANBU member Sasuke's appearance reminds Hana of Itachi. Sasuke glances towards the kunoichi. "You miss him." Hana nods. Kiba looks confused briefly. He tells his sister that he has to join his team. Sasuke turns towards Hana as Kiba leaves. "Obviously you loving him was a good thing for both of you." Hana smirks, "if her hadn't you wouldn't be here now." Sasuke shrugs, "I'm still debating if being here is a good thing." Toboe cries. It is Sasuke's touch the quiets him. "But on that note. You are worth more than this stupid village."

The baby coos lightly. Hana keeps him hidden from the smoke that wraps around the Uchiha and herself as if giving an embrace. "I miss you. I really do." Sasuke closes his eyes. "Tell me what you want from me Itachi."

Smoke wraps around the pair and then clears. The ANBU shinobi watch as Hana smiles lightly. "You look like him." Sasuke shakes his head. "He was more than I'll ever be." None of the ANBU understand the conversation. Hana ruffles Sasuke's hair as she steps away. "Try to sleep tonight." Sasuke looks at Toboe and then to Hana, "you too. Despite the fact he wake during the night." Hana smiles, "he's only a baby." Sasuke nods. "Don't let the fire be your reason to stay awake." Sasuke shrugs.


	4. Morning After

Morning After

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke turns away from the light that breaks through a window. A growl can be heard when one of the ANBU nudges the bed. "Get up." Sasuke narrows his eyes, "go away." The ANBU member nudges the cot again. "Get up Uchiha!" Sasuke places his arm over his head. "GO AWAY!" There's silence as Tsunade speaks, "so you think you run things now?" Sasuke growls low. Tsunade sighs, "get up now Uchiha Sasuke. This isn't a request." Sasuke looks at Tsunade, "and it isn't an order. I'm not your subordinate." Tsunade tips the cot. Sasuke growls lightly, but catches himself before he ends up sprawled on the floor. "Good you're awake." Sasuke glares at Tsunade.

Tsunade steps to the side revealing Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Another male stands with them. "So a member of Root replaced me." Sai smiles. Sasuke looks at him, "fake being friendly with someone who cares." Sasuke looks away from Sai to Kakashi, "come for a chance to lecture me?"

No one speaks as Sasuke turns away from them. Sasuke's eyes go wide a moment. Sakura stares at the muscle she can see as Sasuke snatches up the rest of his clothes.

Sai pulls his tanto. The blade is quickly stopped by the chokuto is Sasuke's possession. Sai moves back slightly. "Did you think I didn't expect that? After all you were supposed to assassinate me before." Sai looks at Sasuke, "you killed Danzo." Sasuke shifts his weight slightly, "and I would again. That bastard gave the order. Don't tell me about murder."

Naruto looks at Sakura. The pair are confused. Sasuke doesn't state anything more as he places the blade in his hand ready for defense. "Come on if you think that tanto will get you close enough."

Tsunade steps in front of Sai. She watches both sheath their blade. "Lady Tsunade you never told us he still had..." "He just got it back." ANBU prepare to fight Sasuke. Tsunade calls them back. "He hasn't moved towards me, only defended himself. He has that right currently." Sasuke narrows his eyes. Tsunade looks at him, "you have ten minutes to prepare to leave with this team. Don't think that this means everything is fine." Sasuke growls low, "nothing is fine."

Hana steps into view slowly. Sasuke looks at her. Sasuke places his forehead against her shoulder. Their conversation is low. "They don't know, do they?" Hana sighs, "no. Sasuke, go with them not because she says so, but because Itachi would've wanted it." The Uchiha nods and gathers his stuff. Hana looks at Kakashi, "you better bring him back safely." With those words Sasuke finishes dressing and steps towards the trio. He looks at Hana. "Make sure Toboe doesn't forget me." Naruto laughs, "it's only three days." Sasuke's next move places him next to Naruto. Hana realizes the Uchiha looks as sleep deprived as she does. Sasuke looks at Naruto, "don't speak baka." The blonde begins to fuss with Sasuke. The Uchiha gives Hana a pained look over his shoulder. The scene reminds Hana of the past, expect for the masked pain of Sasuke's eyes. She knows the Uchiha isn't going to tell her goodbye. That would only lead her to tears. Hana waits for Sasuke to give her a goodbye in some way. Sasuke smirks at her, "tied and chained again." He leaves with the trio. Hana smiles lightly, understanding that is the way Sasuke is choosing to tell her he'll return.

_Confused, I'm confused. Help me understand._

_Explain why I regret some things and not others._

_Explain it to me. Explain why the past is now in my present._

_Why do I stand with those I've abandoned?_

_Why? _

_Explain to me why I feel pain. Why does it hurt?_

_When there was hatred it didn't matter, _

_now my heart breaks. I want my life. And yet _

_I want relief at the same time. I'm confused._

_Help me Understand. Tell me what you want._

_Tell me. Please, I'm asking, I'm begging._

_And right now I hear nothing._


	5. Let Go

Let Go

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke stares out a fire. The others had finally fallen asleep. A piece of wire held tight around his ankle, as if he would disappear during the night. The mission was over. Sasuke had stupidly protected Naruto causing the Uchiha difficulty walking. He hadn't allowed Sakura to even touch him, though his leg was torn clean open. It didn't matter. The wire around his ankle proved Kakashi's thoughts about him.

Sasuke leans back against a tree. His eyes half focused on the fire, half closed. Sleep would just eventually get the better of him. Staring out at almost nothing and listening to the sounds of crickets and cicadas was the only thing he could do currently.

Could this be what it was like to live as a refugee? Stuck in a place that wasn't home, Konoha didn't feel like home anymore. Sasuke did know what tied him there. A child and a sorrow felt promise. A promise that came after learning the truth and the tiny life he had started.

"Sorry Sasuke. This is the last time." The words played over and over. "Why drive me to hate? Why not just tell me? How did not telling me protect me?" Slowly the fire begins to die along with the slow closing of onyx eyes.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" Naruto nudges the Uchiha roughly. The blonde hears a groan. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke's eyes open slowly. "What?" Naruto shakes him lightly, "what was so important that you said it loud enough to wake people up?" Sasuke shakes his head. Naruto jabs his finger in the Uchiha's ribs. "Come on. You can tell me." Sasuke's eyes close slowly. "Go to sleep Naruto." The Uchiha moves away from the blonde. As sleep reclaims the blonde Sasuke's eyes open. He stares through the few gaps in the trees. A couple of stars show dimly. Sasuke's eyes notice the flash of a red star. "Itachi? Are you listening?" Slowly sleep claims Sasuke as he stares at the flashing crimson orb in the sky. As that star seems to watch Sasuke sleeps in peace tonight.

_Be at peace. I am watching. Don't cry for me._

_No tears. For I also have brought you pain._

_Know while I said "hate me" I cried for you._

_I taught you hate, brought you hate. _

_Taught you well._

_Now you cry!_

_You cry for me. For the past and the pain,_

_don't cry. No tears, I will protect you. I have before. _

_It's time to live, to let go, leave the past. Seek comfort in me_

_if you must. For I no longer cry, I found my peace in you._


	6. A Call to the Past

A Call to the Past

By: Silverwolf

Returning to the village was simple. The mission was a success. Sasuke could her people whispering. When he looked their was they were silent. Kakashi watches as Sasuke disappears towards the Inuzuka clan. A member of ANBU gives chase.

The Uchiha stops in front of the place as Hana steps into view. "You're home." Sasuke nods. Hana watches Sasuke stumble slightly. "What's wrong?" Sasuke shrugs. Hana notices the way his weight is held off of a leg. "Inside now." Sasuke follows Hana silently.

The kunoichi begins her examination. She finds the gash along Sasuke's leg. She begins cutting away the material of Sasuke's pants. The gash isn't bleeding. Hana can see the dead tissue. She sighs, "I'm going to have to open your leg. Why didn't you let someone treat it." Sasuke looks at Hana, "I"m not letting Sakura touch me." Hana sighs, "and now you have the beginning of an infection." The kunoichi begins cutting away the dead tissue. Hana begins to deal with the infection. Sasuke hisses. "I'm sorry. I know it causes pain." The Uchiha grinds his teeth and growls. Hana looks at him, "you want me to stop?" Sasuke shakes his head. "You sure?" Sasuke nods. "Just fix it like I'm one of the animals." Hana sighs, "the animals are usually asleep." Sasuke laughs lightly.

ANBU stand outside. They can hear the noise of someone in pain. All of them shake their head at the sound they hear. Hana begins wrapping Sasuke's leg. "I can't stitch it with infection setting in." Sasuke shrugs, "you didn't have to explain. You're more of a medic than me." The Uchiha yawns, "I think it's time for me to see if my eyelids have holes." Hana snickers lightly. Sasuke ends up asleep across her bed. "How ironic." Hana begins cleaning up the mess. The filthy bandages begin her to frown. While she can tell there's a watch outside because of Sasuke's presence she decides to let them wait.

Kiba steps into view. "There's ANBU outside." Hana nods, "keeping watch over Sasuke." Kiba makes a face, "why would Uchiha come here?" Hana narrows her eyes a bit. "I told him to." Her comment is a lie, but it won't harm anyone. "What's that smell" Hana sighs, "infection in flesh." Kiba makes a face. "Him?" Hana nods. She then turns her attention to Toboe. Hana sighs as she hold Toboe. Her eyes stare out of the window. "He needs your help Itachi. I need to know how to help him more than this." Hana watches Sasuke sleep restlessly.

_So tired sleeping through the day _

_Bloodshot eyes and the sweat from my body _

_And I picked my head up yesterday _

_Found no reason or hope left inside of me _

_But I still believe in immortal love _

_And I know there's someone above _

_Shine down, don't take it away from me, no _

_And I know you know how, yeah _

_Shine down, just give me a chance to feel it It's taken forever to get me off the ground _

_A dead silence overwhelming me _

_Day and night takes its toll on my sanity _

_And I know I've been away too long _

_All these years I've been hiding _

_A feeling I'm coming strong _

_But I still believe in immortal love _

_And I know there's someone that's up above _

_Show me a path to find my way _

_And give me a reason to pray _

_Shine down, don't take it away from me, no And I know you know how, yeah _

_Shine down, just give me a chance to feel it It's taken forever to get me off the ground, yeah _

_Shine down, don't take it away from me, no And I know you know how, yeah _

_And shine down, just give me a chance to feel it It's taken forever to get me off the ground _

_Shine down _

_Shine down _

_Oh, shine down _

_Oh baby, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Shine down Oh, shineshine down _

_Oh, shine down _

_Oh baby shine down_

**For anyone who wants to know the song is by Godsmack...it's called Shine Down**


	7. Upon These Dreams

Upon These Dreams

By: Silverwolf

"Itachi?" The older Uchiha tilts his head. "What is it Sasuke?" "Where are we?" "You tell me. It's your dream." The younger Uchiha smirks lightly. "I want to know if everything I've heard is true." The older Uchiha stretches, "you know already what is true. You don't need me to tell you." Sasuke makes a face. Itachi's fingers jab his brother in the forehead. "It's pretty bad when you remember that clearly." Sasuke makes a new face. "You did it all the time. It didn't mater what I asked you." Itachi shrugs, "true."

Sasuke tilts his head. "Tell me what you want." Itachi leans against a tree, "I don't want anything except for you to live. Let go of the hate. It's over." Sasuke shakes his head, "It's not over. Now I'm the criminal." Itachi sighs slightly, "you aren't to some." "Only because of Toboe." Itachi smirks slightly, "Toboe...she named him interesting enough. Reality is without you he wouldn't be with her." Sasuke shifts his weight, "I didn't do anything medical for him. I don't know any to use any." Itachi shakes his head, "no, what you did was use a jutsu taught to you that you went on the perfect the control of." Sasuke wrinkles his nose, "experimenting with chidori to start a heart wasn't a crime, at least last I checked. Then again I've done so much it wouldn't matter if it was."

Itachi closes his eyes, "I don't believe that'll matter in time either. Just as with the death of the elders and the Third Hokage went the knowledge of the truth it too will pass." Sasuke watches Itachi, "does peace come with death?" Itachi shrugs, "peace is fleeting kind of like living." Those words surprise the younger Uchiha. Itachi makes a face, "what is it Sasuke?" The younger Uchiha stares off into space, "why didn't you tell me?" Itachi tilts his head, "tell you what." Sasuke glares at his brother, "that you were going blind." Itachi smirks, "put the glare away. It never worked little brother." Sasuke acts hurt. "Don't pout." Sasuke changes tactics. "Don't' beg you remind me of a dog."

Sasuke scoffs, "tell me why you kept the price of the Mangekyo to yourself." Itachi appears to be thinking about a reply. "Not like you can tell an enemy to wait because you can no longer see them." Sasuke sighs, "Itachi?" The older Uchiha laughs, "stop worrying. I told you it will pass." Itachi leans a bit closer to his brother, "stay safe Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes open. It was a dream. And yet it brought a bit of comfort to the younger Uchiha.


	8. The Odd Companion

The Odd Companion

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits with Hana, Toboe, and the Haimaru brothers. One of the younger pup of the Inuzuka ninja dogs brings a stick to Hana. "I can't pup. Because of Toboe." Sasuke takes the stick and throws it. The pup chases after the stick and brings it back. Sasuke takes it once again, throwing it farther than before. The pup once again returns it. Hana smirks, "she'll do that all day." Sasuke throws it again, "that's okay, she doesn't judge." Hana sighs, "I've never judged you." Sasuke tilts his head, "that's because you feel you owe me for your son. Even though I told you I'm no savior." Hana shakes her head, "That's not it. You did give me Toboe. But you've also kept the fact he is Itachi's son a secret."

Sasuke throws the stick again. "It would not help Toboe any." The pup returns with the stick. Sasuke leaves the pup to chew on the stick. Hana looks at the way the Uchiha's feet rest on an upside down bucket. "Comfortable?" Sasuke nods. Hana looks at his leg, "still painful?" Sasuke shrugs. Hana watches he pack stare out towards the village. The pup brings Sasuke a piece of the stick. The Uchiha throws it again. The pup chases after it.

Sasuke's eyes close as he leans back. The chair he's sitting in slides a bit, bringing Sasuke to his feet. The chair falls. Hana shakes her head. The memory of Itachi and Deidara in the clinic brings a slight smile to her face. "What is it?" Hana smirks, "just a memory." She notices Sasuke doesn't hold his weight on his injured leg. "It is still painful."

Sasuke shrugs in response. Hana watches the teen decide to take a seat along a blanket with her. The pup that was playing fetch with Sasuke crawls along the blanket. Sasuke lies back to rest against the large pup's stomach.

The Uchiha's eyes close briefly. Sasuke scratches the pup's head. Hana smirks. "It seems she likes you." Onyx eyes glance at the pup a bit wearily. "You shouldn't get attached to me. I'm a criminal." The pup yawns unimpressed with Sasuke's comment. Hana watches the puppy. "You are probably not going to be left alone" Sasuke shrugs, "I expect them to watch. Eventually I'll have control of them." Hana laughs, "oh really?" Sasuke nods, "sure. And then I'll wake up."

Hana laughs. She holds Toboe close to her. Sasuke pokes his tongue out at her. This causes Hana to laugh louder. Sasuke looks at Hana. "What's her name?" "Hachi." Sasuke smirks as he scratches the pup again. "You have a good name." Hana takes Toboe with her inside the house. She places the baby down in his cradle. Hana then returns outside after telling Kiba she had put Toboe down for a nap.

She finds Sasuke lying along the blanket surrounded by her pack. The trio watches the teen's 'pillow' wag her tail. Hana smirks realizing Sasuke is asleep. Though his slumber doesn't last as ANBU collect the Uchiha. Hana sighs. They were apparently tired of waiting.

Sasuke looks towards Hana with half a smirk. Hana's trio takes a stand between the Uchiha and ANBU. Hana whistles to the three brothers. The pup growls menacingly until Sasuke scratches her ear and taps her nose.

Hana watches the ANBU take Sasuke. She calls to one of them about the Uchiha's leg. She is told she can look at it in the morning if she wishes. The kunoichi goes to protest.

Instead she hears Tsunade's voice. "You said you're treating him?" Hana nods. Sasuke watches Tsunade with narrowed eyes. The Hokage gives an order for ANBU to stand watch in shifts. She looks at Sasuke, "may you'll actually sleep here." The Uchiha doesn't respond. He steps silently towards Hana. Tsunade notices the limp. "How bad is it?" Hana sighs, "there's an infection. I've been dealing with it four times a day. I don't think the infection is spreading." "I'll give Sakura the order to treat him." Hana sighs, "it may be pointless. He didn't allow her to treat him to begin with." Tsunade watches Sasuke decide to stretch back out along the blanket. The pup that was once Sasuke's pillow growls protectively. Hana watches the pup, she smirks lightly as she notices reddish fur on her chest giving the impression of a cloud. Sasuke closes his eyes as Hachi, the pup places her face near his. Onyx eyes open to meet a pair of crimson ones. "Odd and yet interesting." Hana smirks, "she's actually a pup fed just months ago by..." Hana's sentence falls short as ANBU begin to work out the details of their night watch. Sasuke smirks, "then maybe I can hang around you Hachi." Hana laughs. They watch as Tsunade slips away upon Sakura's arrival. "M'lady wants me to treat Sasuke." Han points to the blanket. Sakura steps towards it. Hachi growls at the sight of Sakura. Sasuke taps her nose. "Lady Tsunade wants me to look at your leg." Sasuke looks at Sakura. "Why bother?" Sakura makes a face, "I'm a medical ninja." Sasuke looks at her face closely, "there's more to that that." Sakura gnaws at her lip instead of saying something. Sasuke looks at Hana. The kunoichi nods. Sasuke huffs lightly, "don't cut my pants." Sakura blushes a moment. Hana laughs.


	9. Dog Whispering and a Bit of Fun

Dog Whispering and a Bit of Fun

By: Silverwolf

Kiba sits telling Hana that Hachi can't be a ninja dog. He complains to his sister that she can't learn. Hana laughs at Kiba's complaints. Sasuke watches. He holds out a hand and Hachi plants herself in a sit. Sasuke moves his hand down; the dog lies down. Sasuke's wrist moves in a circle. Hachi rolls over. The Uchiha turn his wrist and moves his hand towards himself. Hachi comes towards Sasuke.

Kiba and Hana watch a bit surprised. Sasuke holds out his hand. Haich again sits. The Uchiha places a hand near Hachi. The dog places her paw in it. Sasuke places his other hand in front of Hachi, once again a paw is placed in it. Sasuke moves his hands upward. Hachi slowly rises with his hands. As the Uchiha moves his hands Hachi appears to beg.

Once again Sasuke places his hands under Hachi's paws. Hachi begins to rise, holding herself on her hind legs as Sasuke's hands rise. As the Uchiha's hands leave from under Hachi's front paws he moves his wrist in a circle. The dog spins on her hind legs before returning to a sit.

Hana claps her hands. Sasuke moves his hand towards himself. Hachi bows. Kiba looks at the dog. "How come you don't all that for me?" Sasuke tilts his head lightly. Hachi hops onto the Uchiha and licks him. Hana laughs as Sasuke wrinkles his nose. Hachi barks.

Hana looks to see Naruto sneaking near. She and Kiba watches silently as he's brought to the ground with speed that makes the blonde dizzy. The Uchiha watches Naruto grin. "So I'm guessing you're feeling better." Sasuke doesn't say anything as he allows Naruto to rise from the ground. Hachi goes to Sasuke wagging her tail. The Uchiha scratches the pup. "Tattle tail," Naruto announces. Sasuke rolls his eyes, "she didn't have to tell. You're not good at sneaking up of me. Never have been."

The blonde grins lazily. Sasuke looks towards Hana. The kunoichi holds Toboe. He give her half a smirk. Naruto rushes towards Sasuke. The Uchiha tosses the blonde to the ground with little effort. Hana watches as ANBU prepare to intervene. Sasuke steps away leaving Naruto sprawled across the ground.

Sasuke takes a spot against a tree with a shrug. The Uchiha slides down the tree to a sitting position. Hachi lies next to him.

Hana watches the blonde once again makes his way towards Sasuke. This time Naruto takes a seat when he hears Hachi growl. "Call your pet off." Sasuke scratches Hachi's head. The canine wags her tail.

Naruto tries to shove Sasuke. The Uchiha once again puts the blonde against the ground. Kiba laughs. "That's three, how many more times are you going to be tossed to the dirt?" Naruto laughs. "I don't know. It's currently the only he'll interact with me." Kiba shakes his head, "so you let him throw you around so you'll feel like he's acknowledging you" Naruto shrugs, "it works."

Kiba looks towards Sasuke. The Uchiha has a hand on Hachi. The pup seems interested in watching Naruto. Sasuke actually seems to be watching empty space. "Snap out of it. That's creepy." The Uchiha looks at Kiba silently his attention goes to Naruto as the blonde speaks. "Sakura wanted me to check on you actually." Sasuke shrugs, "I'm fine. She did her job." Naruto sits watching the Uchiha. "What made you finally let Sakura treat you?" Sasuke nods to Hana.

The blonde grins towards Hana. "How's your baby?" Hana grins, "becoming spoiled." Sasuke smirks at the reply of the kunoichi. Hachi brings the Uchiha a stick. For the third time of the day a game of fetch begins for the pup. The blonde watches the pup race to the stick repeatedly. Hachi returns to Sasuke placing her head along his la. Sasuke scratches her head. The moves to where her paws are also in his lap. Sasuke continues scratching the pup. The teen's eyes close briefly. "Hachi wake me tomorrow." The pup whimpers. "Okay, you win. I won't sleep yet." Sasuke watches Hachi roll towards him as he feels a breeze seem to embrace him. "Itachi?"

_Remember how you used to say  
You couldn't wait till tomorrow for a brand new day  
no fuss_

__

Now you're older and the weight is on your shoulder  
Make the world a little colder  
No more hidin in the old day  
Be strong  
Don't you give up hope  
It will get hard  
Life's like a jump rope

There'll be a bump and there will be a bruise  
There'll be alarms and there will be a snooze  
There'll be a path that you will have to choose  
There'll be a win and there will be a lose and

You gotta hold your head up high and  
Watch all the negative go by  
Don't ever be ashamed to cry  
You go ahead  
Cause life's like a jump rope

_I want to tell you that everything will be okay  
That everything will eventually turn itself to gold  
So keep pushing through it all  
Don't follow, lead the way  
Don't lose yourself or your hope  
Cause life's like a jump rope_

**For anyone that wishes to know the lyrics are cut and shortened as I pleased. But they are by Blue October, and the song is Jump Rope .**


	10. Accused

Accused

By: Silverwolf

A little girl ran at Sasuke wildly. Instead of doing nothing the Uchiha stepped to the side. The child finds the dirt. "That wasn't fair!" Sasuke's fingers poke the child in the forehead. The girl squeals. Sasuke watches as she runs back towards her parents. With the little girl's words Konoha begins their uproar. What surprises Tsunade is Sasuke takes a stance to defend himself. Hachi growl menacingly. Sakura leaves her sensei's side. She watchers as Sasuke's accused of attacking a village girl.

The Uchiha doesn't speak as outrage s spoken. ANBU begin to move away villagers. Tsunade speaks first. The villagers drown out their Hokage. Sasuke's eyes close and open again awakening the Mangekyo Sharingan. As one of the villagers moves towards the Uchiha he is shoved backward by Sasuke.

Sakura moves towards Sasuke. She readies herself to fight next to him. Instead a child screams. The village turns towards Hana. Toboe screams loudly in her arms. Tsunade is about to use ANBU to calm the riot.

Sasuke steps towards Hana. The infant squeals loudly and reaches towards the Uchiha. Sasuke doesn't take Toboe from his mother's arms. Instead a tiny hand wraps around a pair of fingers.

Tsunade begins her lecture to Sakura. Naruto comes into view appearing confused. Kakashi begins a lecture for Sasuke. Onyx eyes focus on the tiny finger wrapped about his own as the Uchiha ignores the words of his former sensei. Toboe calms as Hana wipes away his tears. Sasuke stares out at the disappearing crowd. Hachi stands at the Uchiha's side.

Just stop enough of the limitless critical comments on my life  
Just drop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life  
Step back a moment, and look at the miracle starting in our life  
Don't stop the moment, and let the incredible happen knowing that  
_  
All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing  
And all that I want is forgiveness one more time  
To be the best in the world_

_Just stop with all of your little deliberate problems with my life  
Enough of all the crippling, terrible pain we feel inside  
Step back a moment, remember how the miracle started in our life  
Take back the torment; I won't be enjoying this moment knowing that_

_All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing  
And all that I want is forgiveness one more time  
I know that  
All that we want is to feel inside  
Some kind of comfort  
And all that we've done  
We can hide  
We'll be the best in the world_

__

All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion  
From the moment that we found ourselves drowning in  
All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion  
From the moment that we found ourselves drowning in

_All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing  
And all that I want is forgiveness one more time  
I know that  
All that we want is to feel inside  
Some kind of comfort  
And all that we've done  
We can hide  
We'll be the best in the world  
We'll be the best in the world  
Just stop enough of the limitless critical comments on my life  
Just drop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life_

**For anyone wanting to know the song is Just Stop by Disturbed**


	11. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

By: Silverwolf

Hana glances out towards a festival. She didn't really wish to be there. A light reflects towards Hana and she follows it. Leaning against a tree with part of a chocolate bar poking from his mouth is Itachi. Hana glances around. "This has all ready happened." Itachi tosses the rest of the candy towards a stray. "Of course it has. Dreams come from memories." Hana watches Itachi stretch and move towards her. She nuzzles against him when she feels his embrace. "I owe you a million times over for protecting Sasuke." Hana nips at Itachi's neck. "Actually, the truth is I owe him. He's given me Toboe." Itachi growls lightly at the nip. "Actually I gave you Toboe." Hana smirks and then kisses Itachi. She wrinkles her nose. "You taste like chocolate." Itachi laughs. "and the day we met I smelled of blood." Hana feels Itachi kiss her neck. Hana gives a small growl. "Tell me something, does it bother you that I couldn't do better for Sasuke." Itachi tilts his head a moment before nipping at Hana's neck. "Without you he would've been put to death. Though under ANBU watch he is alive. That is more than I could've done in my situation. So no, I believe you've done all you could for Sasuke. You continue to also."

Itachi kisses Hana greedily. His hold around her is very possessive. Hana grins a bit an kisses Itachi again. She feels the Uchiha nip at lip during the kiss. Hana whines as the kiss breaks. "I told you I'd listen." Hana nods, "I knew you would."

Itachi nuzzles against Hana's neck. The kunoichi purrs lightly. Itachi smirks as Hana moves slightly returning his embrace of her a bit tightly. Hana looks at Itachi. "Have you seen Sasuke's new friend?" Itachi tilts his head slightly. "You mean the canine that was in one of his dreams?" Hana smirks, "probably." Itachi begins Hana closer against him. The Uchiha feels the kunoichi lean against him. Hana closes her eyes to the feeling of his breath against her skin.

A cry from Toboe wakes Hana. She rises from her bed to check on the baby. A slight smile is on her face as Hana tends to Toboe. She hums lightly. "Your daddy is very proud of you. I know it." The infant in Hana's arms coos and blows a bubble of saliva. Before falling back asleep.


	12. Hint of Humor

Hint of Humor

By: Silverwolf

Hana watches Kiba sit bored. "Don't you have chores to do?" Kiba shakes his head. "No, someone beat me to them. I think he's been awake quite some time." Hana looks at Kiba puzzled. Tsume points just outside the door. Hana moves outside the house swiftly. She notices Sasuke and Hachi sitting in the shade. The pup lies eating rice from a bowl. Hana sighs. It wasn't exactly Inuzuka practice to give the dogs scraps from the table. But then again Hachi wasn't exactly an Inuzuka clan canine.

"How long have you been up?" Sasuke gives a slight shrug, "I slept three hours. After that I just did things I found. Why?" Hana sighs, "because anyone else would've slept." Sasuke tilts his head, "I think you all ready know I'm not anyone else." Hana sighs unsure of how to respond to the comment. Sasuke pours something from a cup into the bowl. Hachi seems to enjoy whatever it is. "What did you give her?" Sasuke shrugs, "she's ate everything from smoked salmon to rice, and now tomato juice. Why? Did I give her something that could kill her?" Hana laughs. Sasuke makes a face. "I'm serious." Hana giggles, "no. I'm just surprised at you saying that." Sasuke wrinkles his nose. "I don't want lose her. I actually like her. Though there are other..." Hana shakes her head making Sasuke cut his comment short. "None of that now."

Sasuke returns to playing fetch with Hachi when the bowl is empty. The pup barks as she notices ANBU. Sasuke taps her nose. The pair soon wander from Hana's sight. The kunoichi calls out to the Uchiha, "where are you headed?" A voice calls back, "to take a bath, you want to watch?" Hana wrinkles her nose a moment. "You're not old enough to interest me." She hears a slight laughter. The sound surprises her. Hana smirks lightly, "so there are some things you do find with humor." She decides to check to see if all of the chores have been done after making sure Toboe has been fed.


	13. Baby Talk

Baby Talk

By: Silverwolf

Toboe lies playing with his toes. Sasuke watches him. "Da...da..." Sasuke shakes his head. He points to Hana. "Mom." Toboe giggles, "mama." Sasuke smirks. "Sasuke," He points to himself. Toboe squeals and then giggles. Sasuke watches the infant. "Sasuke, he repeats his name." Hana smirks, "he know only a few words Sasuke." "He'll get part of it. I just don't want him to use the 'daddy' word." Hana giggles. "You act like that's a bad word." Sasuke shrugs, "I'm not his father. And I don't ever want him to think I am. His father sacrificed his life for this place and me. I was selfish and went after everyone I could."

Hana places her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "as much as you don't want anyone to call you his savior you are." Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm now. Not even giving him a chance will atone for what I've done." Hana puts her arm around the teen, "Sasuke..."

Toboe squeals, "Sasu." Kiba laughs, "you have just been renamed." Sasuke shrugs, "it's not so bad." Sasuke pokes his tongue out at Toboe. "Good enough for now."

Kiba looks at Toboe, "so Tobi..." Sasuke wrinkles his nose. "Don't ever call him that. It doesn't sound right." Kiba looks confused. Hana shakes her head. "His name is Toboe, call him that please Kiba."

Toboe giggles, "baba." Sasuke bursts into laughter. "Yes. That was the best." Kiba looks at Hana. "I thought he's never had a bottle. He's fed..."

Hana looks at Kiba, "hush. No he's never had a bottle." Kiba makes a face, "then why's he want one." Sasuke is practically rolling around on the ground laughing. "You're new name is 'baba'." The Uchiha pants for air. Hana can see the tears in his eyes. She giggles. "I'm beginning to think that tough boys are broken by babies." Sasuke shrugs and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.


	14. Rude Awakening

Rude Awakening

By: Silverwolf

Hana steps through her hall. Sh jumps slightly at the sight of a blonde perched on her bed staring into her son's cradle. "So you're weasel-face's son. I pity you for that, yeah." Hana looks towards the blonde, "Deidara, what the..." The blonde laughs, "what? I had to see proof that Uchiha could make a kid, yeah." Hana looks at Deidara, "it has definitely been awhile." The blonde shrugs, "Uchiha went that way." A hand points lazily. Hana tilts her head. "And yet he left you sitting here." Deidara blinks as Hana is pulled backwards slightly. The kunoichi meeps, "Itachi." She hears a low growl, "I can't trust him near Sasuke."

The blonde rolls his eyes. "I only said I'd choke the life out of the brat, yeah." Itachi blows air along Hana's neck. The kunoichi makes a face. "I told you before that was annoying." She smirks slightly when she hears laughter. "It's not funny." Hana tilts her head as she feels Itachi kiss her neck. Deidara makes a face and turns his attention back to the cradle. Hana smirks and kisses Itachi. The Uchiha kisses Hana.

"Tell her why she hasn't seen you until now." Deidara waves a hand at Itachi as if to say shut up. Itachi nuzzles against Hana's neck. "Tell her Deidara or I'll show her Sasuke's memories." The blonde makes a face and then turns to Hana, "I'm dead, yeah."

Hana blinks and then leans against Itachi. She doesn't seem surprised by the statement. "Why show up here?" Deidara tilts his head, "I told you I had to see it Uchiha could really make a baby, yeah." Hana laughs. Deidara looks annoyed. "You two are still lovebirds. How is the brat, yeah." Hana kisses Itachi. "He was asleep. And he's not a brat." Deidara rises from Hana's bed. He takes a step down the hall as he exits Hana's room. It the hall in front of a doorway is a large canine. Crimson eyes stare back at Deidara. Teeth are bared as a growl can be heard. "Bad puppy, yeah. Itachi, a little help here."

The blonde notices said Uchiha doesn't appear. Instead the canine steps forward and snaps her jaw together. Deidara calls for Itachi again. Hachi lunges forward taking Deidara to the ground. The canine steps off of the blonde when she hears a whine. The dog is swift to return to the room she came from.

"You were almost pet food." Deidara growls loudly, "you did that on purpose, yeah." Itachi kisses Hana lightly. "Something isn't right. Wake up."

Hana's eyes snap open. She can hear Hachi growling menacingly. As Hana rises from the bed she hear a crash. "Sasuke!" The younger Uchiha makes an appearance. Hana notices his eyes are scanning for something. Hachi growls. Sasuke's hand wraps around her muzzle briefly. Everything is silent as a shinobi steps forward. Hana realizes quickly it was an assassination attempt. Both watch as suddenly the shinobi hits the ground. Hana sighs relieved. Sasuke watches with Hachi at his side.


	15. Comfort

Comfort

By:Silverwolf

Hana stands watching as the body is removed from her home. It was a Konoha shinobi. Sasuke looks towards Hana. "Are you okay?" Hana nods. "Did Hachi wake you?" Sasuke shakes his head. "Hachi made me realize I wasn't dreaming. But it felt like someone shook me awake. I thought it was you." Hana shakes her head. "Do you know who that is?" Sasuke shrugs, "not personally. I know I saw the guy while in the custody of Root." Hana puts an arm around Sasuke, "I'm glad you're alright." Sasuke shrugs, "if not for where things are now I would've just allowed it."

Hana feels like someone is embracing her. The kunoichi smirks lightly. "you were right." Sasuke makes a face for a moment. "Itachi woke you?" Hana nods. Sasuke looks at Hana, " want to hear something strange?" The kunoichi nods to the Uchiha. "I swear that last night this guy that's dead was standing in the hall mocking Hachi." Hana laughs, "you really shouldn't eat anything weird before you go to sleep." Sasuke looks at Hana, "maybe that's true. After all it could be the berries I find."

Hana shakes her head, "see what happens when you eat anything?" Sasuke looks at Hachi. The pup losers her ears as Sasuke kneels in front of her, "I owe you." Hachi licks Sasuke. The Uchiha wrinkles his nose. Hana laughs. The kunoichi is able to peer at the mess of the room. Sasuke pulls a blanket from the floor and wanders into Hana's room.

Hana hears an ANBU captain giving orders. She eventually returns to her room. Sasuke is curled into a ball at the foot of her bed. The kunoichi sighs low. She collapses onto the bed carefully not to wake or injure Sasuke. Once again Hana feels an embrace. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." She feels someone touch the back of her neck lightly. "I won't make you go. I seriously miss you." Hana's eyes close as the embrace tightens a bit. The last thing the kunoichi notices before her eyes close is Hachi's sleeping form half covered by Sasuke. The younger Uchiha had the pup as if she is a teddy bear. Though there was no way to tell if Sasuke was asleep or not. Sasuke's eyes fall upon a sleeping Toboe before closing. Hana sighs in her sleep, probably because her last thoughts were of Sasuke and Itachi, 'refugee' of their own home.

_Warm yourself by the fire, son,  
And the morning will come soon.  
I'll tell you stories of a better time,  
In a place that we once knew._

__

Before we packed our bags  
And left all this behind us in the dust,  
We had a place that we could call home,  
And a life no one could touch.

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You won't let me down, down, down!

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You won't let me down, down, down!

Down!

We are the angry and the desperate,  
The hungry, and the cold,  
We are the ones who kept quiet,  
And always did what we were told.

But we've been sweating while you slept so calm,  
In the safety of your home.  
We've been pulling out the nails that hold up  
Everything you've known.

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You won't let me down, down, down!

Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You won't let me down, down, down!

So open your eyes child,  
Let's be on our way.  
Broken windows and ashes  
Are guiding the way.

Keep quiet no longer,  
We'll sing through the day,  
Of the lives that we've lost,  
And the lives we've reclaimed.

Go!

**The lyrics are a cut version of Prayer of a Refugee by Rise Against**


	16. Happy Toboe

Happy Toboe

By: Silverwolf

Hana woke with the sun. she glances down to realize Sasuke isn't at the foot of her bed any longer. Hachi is also missing. The kunoichi is left a bit confused as she hears Toboe giggle. "Da...dada, dada." Once again Hana hears a fit of giggles and happy squeals. Her son seems quite happy with the rise of the sun. Toboe giggles again and appears to reach towards someone.

Kiba steps into Hana's room. "He's awful happy." Hana smirks with a yawn. "I thought you were...WHAT THE..." Hana watches her brother's eyes go wide. "What is it Kiba?" His eyes are still focused on a shadowed area of his sister's room. "Kiba?" Her brother turns his attention to her. "I thought I saw someone standing there, reaching into your baby's cradle." Hana smirks, "maybe you're seeing things." Kiba nods, "I guess so." Hana smirks as Kiba's attention returns back to Toboe. The infant squeals happily, "dada, dada, dada."

As Hana lifts Toboe from the cradle Kiba turns towards the hall. "I should go ahead and tell you the mess of that room is clean. Along with the animals begin fed, and the house chores. Mom's is search of an Uchiha." "Sasuke's gone?" Kiba looks towards Hana, "I doubt he's gone. ANBU are still around. I figure she's either going to reward him of yell at him." Hana looks at Kiba. "well go do something so I can feed Toboe."

Kiba takes off the Akamaru close behind. The pair leave the house before Kiba hears his mother call. Akamaru sniffs a bit and looks at Kiba. "I guess we should find him." Kiba watches Akamaru wander around the house a bit. He follows the dog. The pair come across Sasuke asleep next to Hachi along a hammock. Kiba looks at Akamaru, "well at last he's sleeping. Think he's done more than I do around here today."

Sasuke doesn't stir as Kiba creeps closer. He hears Hachi give him a warning. Kiba backs away slowly watching as the Uchiha seem restless. Slowly Hachi curls closer to Sasuke. She whines. Sasuke's eyes open as he jerks away. The Mangekyo Sharingan Kiba is left looking at leaves the the teen a bit confused. Sasuke's eyes close. Hachi licks Sasuke's face causing the Uchiha to wrinkle his nose.

Sasuke's eyes open slowly and he rises from the hammock. Hachi hops from her spot. The pair begin to wander around the house. At least until they hear Sakura call. Sasuke gives the kunoichi an annoyed look. The look doesn't deter Sakura from calling Naruto and Sai over. "Look you can deny us or accept it. Naruto and I have decided we aren't going to stop trying to get through to you. Even if you don't want it." Sasuke looks at Sai, "and him?" Sakura shoves Sai lightly, "he's got a lot to learn about bonds with people."


	17. Overcome

Overcome

By: Silverwolf

Sakura squeals loudly. Naruto watches lazily. The blonde guessed she pushed enough buttons to bother Sasuke. The Uchiha had Sakura around the waist swinging her in circles. Hachi chases after Sakura's feet. The kunoichi squeals as Sasuke lets go of her. Naruto watches as Sakura goes flying into the river.

The kunoichi squeals. Naruto laughs. Sasuke grins a moment, "flying fish." Sakura narrows her eyes. Sai looks at them silently. As Sai stares Sasuke shoves him into the water with Sakura. Naruto laughs loudly. Sasuke snatches the blonde off his feet and throws him in. Naruto wraps his hand around Sasuke's wrist taking the Uchiha with him. As Sasuke ends up in the river Hachi leaps in. the quartet and the canine are still in the water when Hana appears looking for Sasuke. The Uchiha waves at Hana from the water. The kunoichi grins at until Sakura shoves Sasuke underwater. The Uchiha breaks the river's surface swifter that Sakura thought he would.

Sakura puts her arms around Sasuke's neck. The swims for only a bit before making her swim herself. Sai and Naruto go far the river bank. Sasuke snatches them backward towards the middle of the river. The blonde looks at Sasuke. The Uchiha points to where the bank pushes farther into the water. Sakura laughs as she realizes the current is pulling them in that direction to begin with. Hachi beats the quartet to dry land.

Sasuke pulls Naruto to dry land when the blonde misses his chance to reach it. Naruto watches as Hachi shakes water all over the dripping quartet. "What is it?" Hana shakes her head. "I don't know what's worse sometimes. Your lack of sleep of your reckless behavior." Sasuke glares at Hana. "That won't work. I'm immune to the Uchiha glare." Sasuke face turns to a pout. Hana sighs and ruffles his hair, "are you okay?" Sasuke nods.

Naruto looks at Sakura, "that would never work for me." Sakura shoves Naruto lightly. Sai looks at the rest of the group somewhat confused. Sasuke steps closer to Hana; he hugs the kunoichi getting her soaked in the process. Sasuke takes off at a run. Naruto, Hana, and Sakura run after him. Hachi barks and rushes to run at the Uchiha's side. Sai shrugs and takes off after the group.

_Can you see?_

_With time things have died. They still remember. _

_They whisper still. I don't care._

_This is who I am, so I've made choices that turned out wrong._

_So I've done things they can't understand. But they betrayed me too._

_At least I thought they did. I thought they held me back. Now they wait for me._

_Can you see?_

_Do you see where I stand. I'm not alone anymore. You don't have to worry about me. _

_Knowing you that won't change. You always have worried. _

_Know this:_

_though your time is over, I will still carry your truth. _

_They will know. They all will know. The whole truth. Who we are. _

_What we've done won't matter._

_I'll show you. Even without a dream._


	18. Quartet

Quartet

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke held Toboe's hands. The baby places his feet down. It was true Toboe didn't want to crawl at all, but he would try to walk. Hachi steps at Sasuke's side. The Uchiha was hardly taking steps at all. Toboe however was busy on the move. Hana smirks as Toboe continues his assisted wandering. Sasuke watches several of the girls give him the whole 'I want one' look. Sasuke looks towards Hana. The kunoichi laughs. "They want you to give them one." Sasuke shakes his head. "How about not."

Hana laughs as Toboe squeals loudly. "Mama." Hana smiles, "come here." Toboe makes his way towards his mother with Sasuke's help. Hana grins watching her baby. "You did so good." Toboe giggles. Sasuke lets go of the baby as Hana holds Toboe.

Sakura takes that moment to jump onto Sasuke's back. The Uchiha makes a face. "Get off." "Why?" Sasuke half smirks. "Because jumping on someone that way could kill them." Sakura narrows her eyes. "That's not fair."

The kunoichi looks at the Uchiha, "you okay?" Sasuke nods. Naruto wrinkles his nose. "Are you making lovey eyes?" Sasuke shakes his head. "Actually I was thinking. I'm still wondering how I got you two back." Naruto laughs, "because we're stubborn." Sasuke makes a face. Hachi runs around the group wagging her tail. Sai watches slightly confused.

Sasuke looks at Sai. "What is it?" The other male then looks a bit confused. "You really don't know how to react, do you?" Sai looks at Sasuke, " I don't feel to react." Sasuke looks at Sai, "you feel you just don't understand it. I's foreign to you."

Sakura watches Sasuke and Sai. "you two aren't going to fight, are you? Both of pair look at Sakura and then each other. "Maybe." "How can you two say that?" Sai looks at Sasuke. "I've killed before." Sasuke looks at Sai, "you know my list." Sakura coughs. Naruto tries to cover a flinch. Sai looks a bit confused. "I do. What are you saying though?" Sasuke laughs and watches Sai. Sakura watches as the pair seem to taunt each other. "Don't fight." Sasuke tilts his head and whistles for Hachi. The canine comes to Sasuke with a stick. "Your favorite game." Sasuke takes the stick from Hachi beginning a game of fetch with the canine. Sai throw a second stick. Hachi returns both. The pup watches as Sasuke throws the stick. She chases after it. "Why do she do that?" Sasuke sighs, "I think she does it because she has nothing else to do." Sakura smirks as the pup returns the stick. Naruto nudges Sasuke, "it." Sasuke looks as Naruto. The trio take off running. Sasuke loos at the pup. "Hachi, I guess we got to find them. Come on." Hachi barks lightly and chases after Sasuke.


	19. Acknowledged Memory

Acknowledged Memory

By: Silverwolf

Toboe has a hold of a table; the baby wanders around the table happily. Sasuke looks at his nephew. "Almost one year. Only a few months away. It's hard to believe." Hana smirks as the baby lets go of the table. He takes a few shaky steps before landing on his read. Hana makes a surprised face.

Sasuke laughs as the infant pulls himself back to his feet. "He's not deterred." Toboe giggle loudly and holds onto Hachi. The canine looks at Sasuke whining. "It's not so bad girl. At least he never teethed on you." The pup whines and looks at Sasuke patheticly. The teen snickers and picks up Toboe. "Hey squirt." Toboe giggles. The Uchiha looks towards Hachi, "happy?" The pup wags her tail. Sasuke nods to Hachi. "Now he's out of your way." Hachi barks as Sasuke smirks.

The Uchiha laughs at the sound of Hachi barking. The teen watches a it as Naruto remains near Hinata. "Interesting." Sakura is the one that breaks up the pair's conversation. Sasuke shakes his head watching. After Sakura's appearance it doesn't take long for Hinata to fall silent again. Naruto bids his farewell. The blonde makes his way over towards the Uchiha and Hachi. Sakura follows close behind. It doesn't take long for Sai to appear with the group. The trio begin to try to pester Sasuke.

Hana watches as Toboe shies away from Sakura and even Sai. He grins and reaches for Naruto. Sasuke hands Toboe over to the blonde. "You drop him and I'll murder you." Naruto swallows noisily at Sasuke's words. The blonde holds Toboe. The baby laughs loudly at the look on Naruto's face. Sasuke makes a face for a moment. "What's bothering you?" Sasuke looks at the kunoichi, "nothing." Hana stares at the Uchiha, "something is." Sasuke shrugs, "it's actually nothing. So small it doesn't matter." Sakura waits with Hana to hear what the problem is. Sasuke gives half a smirk, "I'll deal with it." The pair watch the Uchiha closely. Naruto hands Toboe back to Hana. "I don't want to be dog food." Hachi whimpers. Sasuke nods to the canine. Sai looks at Sakura, "by his actions when you're not looking the problem's inside his mouth." Sakura gives Sai an odd look. Sasuke looks at Sai, "you just tell everyone anything, don't you?" Sai shrugs, "well nothing matters to me. So I don't know any better." Naruto stands making faces at Toboe. The infant seems to be enjoying it.

Sasuke steps away from the group. His fingers search out a broken tooth. The Uchiha pulls at the pieces. His eyes close as he makes a harsh growling sound. Hana is silent as she hears it. Sakura makes her way towards the sound. The kunoichi watches as something hits the ground and Sasuke spits blood. "That couldn't have been pleasant." Sasuke spits again. Another piece hits the ground. "It's not." Sasuke spits a third time. "But it's out now." Sakura sighs, "why do insist upon doing things like that yourself?" Sasuke shrugs. "There's nothing more you should pay for." The kunoichi embraces the Uchiha. Sasuke tenses; Sakura frowns when he pushes her away, only to empty his mouth again. "What did you do?" Sasuke shrugs, "took it out." Sakura sighs, "I'll never understand why you do that." Sasuke shrugs, "because now it feels better." The kunoichi shakes her head and drags Sasuke back towards the others.

Naruto stands with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Toboe watches as the blonde's tongue moves to the left while he pulls at his ear a bit. The baby laughs. The blonde repeats the action with his right ear. Pulling the top of his ear his tongue moves up. Pulling the bottom his tongue moves down. Toboe has a laughing fit. Pulling his left ear out a bit moves the blonde's tongue to the left. Pulling his right ear out a bit moves the tongue to the right. Naruto continues his antics until the baby touches his nose. The blonde then puts his tongue back into his mouth. Touching his nose again sends his tongue poking out. Sasuke shakes his head causing Naruto to end the game and grin. Sakura sighs, "very interesting Naruto, really." Hana smirks a bit, "it was a bit cute to the baby." Hana notices the half grin on Sasuke's face, "Itachi did silly crap like that to me when I was Toboe's age. But Itachi was around six. Big difference." Naruto laughs. Hana smiles a bit widely.

**A/N: Unfortunately it's time for this story to end. I just can't keep writing the same story forever. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Don't worry there will be another time with Toboe. So don't count everything as finished.**


End file.
